Say Something
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Sunshine visits a palce with many meanings to him and shares a very meaningful conversation with Gerry. onesided slash


**Title: **Say Something  
**Author: **kawaiichiisaikitsune (Dana-chan)  
**Information: **Movies - Remember the Titans - GerryXSunshine

**Summary: **Sunshine visits a palce with many meanings to him and shares a very meaningful conversation with Gerry.

**Author's Note: **I just finished seeing al of the movie, and the ended made me so sad and disappointed. So, I rolled across this idea and I thought I'd go along with it. I hope this one turns out pretty good, seeing as I truly do want it to unravel the way I wanted it to. Enjoy!

**.Start**

Sunshine walked idly around the town, the stratus clouds hanging low on the earth and stretching across the dusky blue sky. The sun was beginning to lower to the point of the humans not being able to see it while the neutral sky took on dim shades of lovely colors. The wind barely blew, but was strong enough to push the highest branches of the trees in opposing directions. The blonde quarterback made sure to take in the world around him and be thankful for being here.

He rounded the corner, taking a moment to stare at the sign addressing what was beyond the fence and gates. "King Heaven Cemetary" it read, and he couldn't help but purse his lips at remembering why he was here exactly. Without thinking too much about it, he walked passed the open gates and into the field filled with graves. He weaved around the tombstones of people he did not know and began his maze-like path to the familiar tombstone.

As he neared the stone, he realized another person was there visiting that same grave. He called the boy's name, smiling joyfully when the other turned around and gave him a wave. Sunshine went to stand beside him, staring ruefully at the fallen human beyond the earth's dirt. "I wish it didn't have to happen this way, don't you?"

The blonde looked to the person beside him, hoping for an answer to his question. However, much to his disappointment, the other didn't so much as look at him, this person just stared at the grave like it was the most horrible thing in the world.

"You know. . . Now, I realize that I may not live to see tomorrow. I understand now that I shouldn't wait until tomorrow what I should do today because I may never get the chance. So, I want to tell you something I've been keeping to myself for so long," the quarterback inhaled deeply, glancing out of the corner of his eye to the male beside him. He was happy to note the other was paying attention this time, curious as to what was going to be said next. "I just. . . I don't want today to come and go and one of us disappear tomorrow and I won't be able to tell you this. But. . . I like you."

Sunshine bit his lip, feeling slightly uncomfortable, knowing the gaze on his was anything but accepting, "You should know I mean in a romantic way. You're just always so outstanding. You're always able to catch my attention, and at first, I tried to ignore that, but I can't. I just can't. It's hard admitting it to your face, when I know for sure I'll be rejected, but I can't hold it in anymore. You're interesting, and fun to watch, nice, comforting, understanding, and strong. You are such a good leader, and person and you're able to change if given a reason. I'm just amazed by you and I'm so infatuated with you, sometimes it drives me insane!" He gave a pathetic laugh.

The speaking boy paused to whip his head around and looked this boy in the eye, hoping to see some affectionate emotions floating around. Instead, in those beautiful orbs he saw nothing. Absolutely nothing, and it broke him like nothing else.

"Didn't you hear me? I like you! I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you! And you have nothing to say?!" his voice was raised and his eyes squeezed shut. He swallowed hard, unable to look at this male again, biting his lip painfully hard when he wasn't voicing any words.

"Why are you ignoring me? Just tell me you don't ever want to see me again. Tell me you hate me! Just say something! I can't stand this silence, stop messing with my mind! You're hurting me!" The blonde fell to his knees, fingers clawing at his scalp, tears escaping slowly through the corner of his eyes. "Stop doing this to me! I can't handle this! I told you that I'm falling in love with you, and you can't even tell me to back off or anything!"

Sunshine looked up to view the boy he was confessing to, eyes swimming full or raw emotions. "I love you, Gerry," he voiced in a volume barely above a whisper, bowing his head back down when he didn't so much as see a reaction on the other's face.

A hand placed itself on the quarterback's shoulder, causing him to look up, hoping it was Gerry, but instead seeing Julius. He stared hopelessly at the darker-skinned friend, trying to question him; however, finding himself unable to speak up. Julius gave him a saddened look, frowning openly.

"Stop, Sunshine. He's gone. And he's never coming back."

The blonde turned to where Gerry once stood and saw nothing but the short grass growing on the ground along with the shadows dancing on the ground. He looked around himself, in search of this lost comrade and saw a tombstone in the same general direction as wear Gerry stood. He read the engraved words, "Here Lies Gerry. . ."

**End.**

**Author's Note: **Not so good. :/ Review?


End file.
